More Than A Love Triangle
by Rosegirl18
Summary: Three kingdoms, four young princes and princesses. One war, and countless couples. Who will get who? Now a crossover with Gundam seed destiny. chappie four updated. KL AC SS MT DY
1. Default Chapter

More Than a Love Triangle

By White Silk Ribbon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or anything in it, so DO NOT SUE!!!!

--------

Kira and his sister, Cagalli, sat slumped in the summer day.

"So...bored..."

"So...hot..."

Their mother worriedly looked at them from the window.

"Do you think we should make them do something?" she asked her maid.

"Aww...let them be. It's summer after all."

The mother and maid walked away.

"Kira..."

"Yeah Cagalli?"

The girl tried to sit up.

"We should do something."

"Like what?" the boy asked drowsily.

"Like passing over to ZAFT."

"WHAT?!"

----

Athrun was sleeping when he heard a knock at his door. He chose to ignore it. A few minutes later, the person knocked again. He ignored it again. Then the person knocked continuously until he shouted at the person to go away.

"But Athrun, I'm bored!!!" said a voice behind the door.

"Bother someone else!" he yelled from his bed.

Lacus burst in the room, much to Athrun's surprise.

"EEK! WTF?!"

"Shut up, Athrun, and get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because we should make the most of summer and go over to Orb!!!"

The prince of ZAFT's eyes grew very big.

"What on Earth on you talking about? Orb is enemy property!!!"

Lacus smiled.

"Exactly!"

She began to choose out his clothes.

----

_The year is C.E. 71. There are three kingdoms in ruling, Orb, ZAFT, and Earth Alliance. A war has broken out between the Naturals and the Coordinators, and recently Orb has been found helping the Naturals. No one can trust anyone, and the times look grim..._

_Meanwhile, the crown prince of ZAFT, Athrun Zala, and his fiancée, Lacus Clyne are out searching for adventure. The same goes for the youthful prince and princess of Orb. What will happen when the four crosses over borders?_

----

This is my first multichaptered fic, so PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!!


	2. They meet

More Than A Love Triangle 

**Characters:**

**Athrun**, crown prince of ZAFT kingdom.

**Lacus**, Athrun's fiancée. Doesn't know a lot about Orb. King's advisor's daughter.

**Kira**, crown prince of Orb Kingdom. Too nice.

**Cagalli**, princess of Orb. Very intimidating, good at fighting and isn't afraid to kill people when she has to.

**Sai**, son of a Earth Kingdom millionaire. Engaged to Fllay.

**Fllay**, the bitchiest slut in the world. Wants Sai's money.

**000**

"I really don't know about this…" Kira said uneasily.

"Oh be quiet." Said his sister.

They had walking for at least an hour now. Finally, they reached the border.

"Kira, knock that guard out."

"Why me?"

Cagalli raised her eyebrows, then snuck up behind the guard and knocked him out in one punch. Kira blinked.

"Well, that was easy."

There were two entrances to the ZAFT kingdom. One uphill, and one downhill, which was underground.

"Kira, you go downhill."

"But it's dark down there!"

"FINE you wimp! _I'll_ go downhill."

When Kira saw his sister disappear underground, he went up to the other entrance.

"Why me? Why Me?"

Kira muttered all the way to the top of the hill about how his sister was so bossy and too confident and too mean and too everything! Then he started to complain to himself about the situation, when he saw someone on the hill.

_A pink-haired someone._

_**ooo**_

"This isgoing to be SO MUCH FUN!" yelled Lacus. She was obviously very excited about going over to Orb. She had always wanted to go there ever since Athrun told her about sneaking over to Orb a long time ago.

"Please be quiet Lacus!" Whispered Athrun. He knew that if he got caught in this, he would die. Seriously, his parents would make his life a living hell. Not Lacus, but HIM! He groaned.

"What's the matter, Athrun?" Lacus asked, "I didn't bring any stomach ache medicine."

"Nothing, nothing."

Athrun and Lacus both climbed into Athrun's new convertible. Since they didn't walk like Cagalli and Kira, they could come to the border much faster.

"YAY!" yelled Lacus. The car zoomed towards Orb.

**1 minute later…**

"Hey Athrun, are we there yet?"

"**No."**

**Another minute later…**

"Hey Athrun, are we there yet?"

"No."

After another 56 repeats, Athrun and Lacus reached the border. For some reason, no guards were around and the entrances were free. Athrun was expecting Lacus to freak out in the underground entrance, so he told her to go uphill. When she went up the hill, he set out downhill.

It was dark, very dark… It was dead silent as well, just as he had expected. He stumbled upon a dead body.

"Shit…" he said, kicking it out of the way.

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed by just an inch from the side of his head.

"WTF?!" He reached for his gun and aimed it to the place where the bullet had come from. "Show yourself!"

"How can I when it's pitch black, you bastard!"

Athrun ran and hurled himself on to the person and aimed the gun right at their face…when he saw it was a girl.

_**ooo**_

Kira was very afraid when he saw a person on the hillside already. He was stronger than his sister, but he was too afraid to be in combat most of the time because he was afraid he might hurt someone. Cagalli had forced him to take a gun, but he had "accidentally" dropped it during their walk to the border. Then he caught a glimpse of more than her hair color.

"EEK!" he said. It was a girl!!! He tried to hide.

"Don't be afraid," the girl said kindly. "My name is Lacus, what's yours?"

"K-Kira…" he replied. "Kira Yamato."

"That's a nice name, Kira." She helped him up. "Well, what are you doing on the border?"

"I-I'm a coordinator. From ZAFT!"

She smiled. "Of course you're from ZAFT." Then she brightened up. "How about you come to my house for tea?"

Kira hesitated. Of course, if her parents had not been taught about Orb well, he was fine. But if they knew that he was the crown prince of Orb…

"Sure," he said.

Who cared if he was a prince? This girl didn't. (Of course, she didn't even know about Orb. That was good.)

Kira did not even know what he was getting himself into.

**000**

A/N: I hope you liked chapter two! I really worked on this chappie, so please review!!! Fllay and Sai will probably come out during chapter four. More AsuCaga coming up!

ONatsumiO


	3. Fllay and Sai

More Than A Love Triangle

Chapter 3

A/N: Okie dokie… I have been forbidden from computer access at home; so writing this is top secret…

000

"Get off me you bastard!" she cried. Cagalli reached for her gun and tried to shoot it at him…but she was out of bullets. "Damn!!!" _Not now, crap crap crap!!!!_

Athrun got off her and tied up her legs and wrists. She glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure you're not a coordinator for you to not recognize me," he said.

"Why would I be one of your despicable people?" she spat on his face. "It's unfair! How come you guys get to be smarter and immune to sickness because off some damn machine? I am…"

Athrun stopped listening and started to stare intently at his captive. She seemed strangely familiar…Like he had seen a picture of her once…In a magazine or book…

Then it came to him.

"YOU'RE THE PRINCESS OF ORB!?!?!?!"

000

Okay, so back to Kira…

"So Kira, how did you end up on the border?" asked Lacus on the way to the car.

"Erm…I got lost…"

"Oh."

Lacus got into the chair, motioning for Kira to sit on the other seat.

"Didn't you come with someone?" asked Kira.

"Yes, but I'm sure he'll have a nice time walking. I haven't gotten my license yet, this will be a great time to practice!"

"Um…sure…"

000

And now, you will see someone you know but haven't seen yet….FLLAY AND SAI!!!!

Fllay spotted a brooch. She liked the look of it, and looked at the price tag. Two hundred dollars.

"Sai, could you buy me this brooch?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," he said, and bought the brooch.

Who was this slut? And who was her boyfriend? They were Naturals from Earth, Sai the millionaire and Fllay, his bitchy fiancée who flirted with every guy she met. But Sai didn't know that.

Right now, they are shopping because Fllay wants more stuff.

Okay, okay, back to story.

"Lets go home now."

"Okay."

When the two teens arrived at home, they saw their parents waiting for them.

"Hi mom," Sai said.

"Hi mom," Fllay greeted the other woman.

"Sai, Fllay, we have decided on something very important," said Sai's mom.

"We are sending you to the Orb palace for vacation!"

000

Okay, I know, short chappie, I'm sorry…BUT GUNDAM SEED IS ON IN 15 MINUTES!!! BYE BYE!!!


	4. Stellar

More Than A Love Triangle

ЙΆΤȘỨМЇ

Hi people… I would have updated right away if the reviews had gone up to 21, but it didn't…

* * *

Chapter 4

"Orb Kingdom? Awesome! They have so many beautiful dresses… Sai, you ARE going to buy them for me, aren't you? Black is a fashionable color… And I don't have enough clothing articles of the color purple! Purple is passionate! Mother, we MUST go shopping right this moment! You too, Sai, Oh! This is SO exciting!" Fllay WAS excited, a bit too much, actually. That evening, Sai spent fourteen hundred dollars on Fllay's new "Orb Wardrobe".

With Sai and Fllay, two supervisors and one servant were going: Murrue Ramius, Mwu La Flaga, and an orphan that Fllay liked to order around, Stellar Loussier. Stellar didn't say anything, but was actually very excited to be going to Orb Kingdom. She had heard fantastic stories about that country, like private schools, beautiful dresses, and most of all – FREEDOM. Freedom meant many things, but Stellar was mostly interested in the law that said "NO SERVANTS." If she went to Orb and somehow managed to escape, she would be a free woman. She was fourteen years old, if the government didn't catch her, if she managed to hide for two years, she could become an adult and live in freedom for the rest of her life! The idea appealed to her.

Stellar began to cram all of her belongings into a box. A purse containing fifty dollars, a blouse, and apron, a skirt, a simple white dress, a cap, and her precious pink cellphone. That was all, along with the clothes she was wearing (black pants with black jacket.)

"Come on, loser! We're going to Orb and I'm not going to be late because of you!" Came Fllay's voice outside her room.

"Okay, slutty bitch! I'm coming!" replied Stellar…not. Instead, she mumbled an apology of keeping up the lady and quickly came out of her room with the box.

The plane ride was magical to Stellar. She had the window seat all to herself because Mwu-san wanted to sit next to Murrue-sama and Murrue was rather permissive to the idea. Being in the sky was new to Stellar, of course, and she wanted to experience every moment. But eventually, she fell asleep, and by the time she woke up, the plane was already in Orb territory.

Meanwhile, Sai was thinking about what his parents had told him about this trip. It wasn't a vacation. In fact, it was a government mission. The law stated that children could not be killed in another territory, so that was the reason they were sending Sai. Servants had not been needed; Stellar had only come to show that the Naturals had power over other beings.

In ZAFT, five police cars were chasing a speeding car. The driver was a pink-haired coordinator, and it appeared that a brown haired guy was sitting beside her. He was actually slouching, leaning over the side of the car. If you had closer view, you would also have seen that the boy was nearly barfing on to the street, but I won't get into details.

Another scene was happening in that particular country…

Like a very surprised guy and a very irritated boy. I mean girl.

"YOU'RE THE PRINCESS OF ORB!"

"Like duh!" she said, not impressed by the blue-haired teen's surprise.

"But- but- GRR!" he said. Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Uh… well, you're sixteen, right?" Cagalli nodded. "And sixteen means that you are not fully an adult." Cagalli vigorously shook her head, but Athrun ignored her. "The Law states that children of different land are not to be captured or murdered by the other country. Shit!"

"Hey, are you saying that you were planning to kill me?"

"Weren't you?"

"Uh… yeah…"

Athrun suddenly stood up. "I have decided to take you as a captive until you fess up to exactly WHY you are here in ZAFT territory."

Cagalli tried to kick him. "Who are you to decide?" she spat.

"The prince of ZAFT, of course. You're not the only royal kid here."

"Dammit!"

000

Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus had almost arrived to their destination. The police cars were about tem meters away.

"Lets go in quick before they arrest us!" Kira said breathlessly and grabbed Lacus's hand. The ran out the car…onto the street…and into the –

"Freeze!" The ZAFT police ran and pointed their guns to Lacus and her companion.

"My father will be mad if he finds out you have pointed your guns to his precious daughter…" Lacus said softly. She sounded very innocent, but her statement was obviously an threat.

"I'm sorry, Miss Clyne… please don't tell on us to your father," they pleaded.

"Oh all right…" Said Lacus. She waved them away with her hand.

"Uh… Lacus, does your family have some important rank in ZAFT?" Kira asked.

"Of course," said Lacus, giving Kira an angelic smile. "I am the King's advisor's daughter."

The blood from Kira's face drained out. Dread thy fate…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

000

Stellar's airplane had arrived to Orb Kingdom. Oh how beautiful it was!

"Hey loser!" rang out Fllay's voice. "I'm going shopping! Take care of our luggage while we're gone," she said.

Stellar's face lit up. This was her big chance. As soon as Fllay and Sai's car turned to the right, Stellar ran.

"Ha! See if you can order me around now!" Stellar yelled at the street.

000

"Shinn! Good morning!" Lunamaria greeted, cheerful as usual.

"Hey Lunamaria." Shinn replied. He headed towards the door. "I'm taking a break!" he said.

Shinn took out the cellphone when the coast was clear.

"Oh Mayu…" he said, fighting back tears. He could vividly remember when his family had died…

Splash!

The cellphone dropped on to the river.

"Nooo!" He cried. He ran to get his beloved possession, but the river was fast. Faster than him.

Meanwhile, Stellar was happily walking along a beautiful water bank. Her happy mood was ruined when she saw her cellphone drifting along the river.

"Oh shizzit." She said, and bent to pick it up… When a black haired boy swooshed past her and grabbed for the cellphone, knocking her into the water.

000

Seven reviews. That's all I'm asking for.


End file.
